SZ Project
by vampirianhime
Summary: "There's only one solution, and you know this," tired, orange eyes watching the fading sun. As if the last remaining life was coming to an end and soon, a new one will take it's place. "But you can't just leave like this," voices filled with worry badgered the male. "Yes, but I resign to my fate," he said once more before walking through the door. Disclaimer is inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Despite the fact that I need to finish all my other stories, I still don't learn. Anyway, since this is for a different fandom, I will just go with it. So, until I figure it out, it'll be untitled. Or someone can send me an idea for a title. At this point, there's absolutely no plot, well there is but there isn't. It's complicated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did I'd be able to spell it correctly without looking it up every time.

**Warning: **This will have gender bended characters, such as Tsuna and so on. This is also an AU, and the pairings will show up later. The main pairing focus is Kyouya and Tsuna, just because that's how my thoughts centered it before being written. This will also have heavy themes and it'll be unexpected in many ways. The start of this is when they are young kids, 5, 8, so on. Also, I do explain things in depth so, the detail later in the prologue is detailed to a point. Very heavy themes! Original characters are included as well.

^Prologue^

The dark haired boy was carried in the arms of his caretaker. His eyes shut and blood was trickling down the side of his cheeks. There were open wounds everywhere and the light bandages got soaked quickly. Behind the large caretaker the outline of a fire and the afterglow of the attack was all that could be seen. The darkness engulfed everyone and the loud sirens didn't even stir the young boy.

"Kyouya-san," the caretaker breathed as he watched the shallow breathing of the young boy in his arms. The mixed feelings of relief and pain enveloped his whole body. He tarnished his name as a guard and loyal servant, and all he could do was take the child somewhere safe. Some place where this fight could not reach him. It was the last thing he could do for the young boy. For even his parents who were unable to make it out.

"Kusakabe-kun, we'll take care of everything here. You just take the young master and flee," a young, brunette woman stated. She held no expression, but her light brown eyes held sincere and concerned emotions.

"Julie-san," Kusakabe asked his own concern evident on his expression.

"Go or we'll lose the young master too. You can't come back here, and just keep going ahead. No matter what happens here, you must never return. Stay by the young masters' side, and go to our ally's. If our allies can help us, then we surly will win," Julie stated as she turned her back to the younger male.

"Ju…" he was about to call her name as a gust of wind enveloped her body and she jumped back into the fray. He stared after his comrade and teacher, her swirling body, like a serpent going in for a kill. Her strength and power could not be measured, but he couldn't help that when she spoke, she knew that none of them were going to make it out of this alive. That she had said the only chance they had was the protection of their master and the aide of their allies.

With his determination stable, he began to move along the undergrowth of the surrounding forest. The chilly air was stabbing at his open cuts and he could tell the young boy wasn't in any better shape. He knew he wouldn't be able to move for much longer, not after the strength it had taken him to rescue the young boy. It was only a matter of time before he was out of energy and wasn't able to move any more.

When he thought all his luck was gone, a light graced his eyes. It was a warm, welcoming light that he recognized as a pillar. It was a signal that his allies had used and it meant that they were coming on their way. They must have heard the warning cries, and the relief had filled him completely.

At least, he would have been relieved if he hadn't gotten closer. The whole area with the light was covered in blood and corpses. The clean, white suits that represented his allies where mangled and the scent of death was filling the air.

Kusakabe trembled to the ground, the boy in his arms slipping out of them. He felt that they wouldn't make it out of this place alive. With how many people have already died, all the signs pointed to it.

The young boy stirred as the cold snow touched his bare skin. Kusakabe watched and found renewed energy to keep going. He couldn't give up because the young master was the only hope that they had. As long as he was alive, then he could take down their enemies.

"Kyouya-san, we'll definitely make it out of here," Kusakabe whispered as he regained his grip on the younger boy and stood up.

As he walked from their hiding place, the light flashed on them and the sounds of their enemies calling to each other. Before he knew it they were surrounded, but Kusakabe didn't care. Instead, he continued walking as a light surrounded them.

"You won't take my master," he stated as the wind thrashed around him and lifted the surrounding enemies. Within a few seconds all the enemies were flung far away.

"Well, Kusakabe Tetsuya, the prodigy within my enemy's hands. I didn't expect to meet you like this," a dark, black haired male came from within the shadows.

Kusakabe gritted his teeth as he watched the figure close in on him. He heard about the enemy's strongest man, Daemon Spade; a man with unearthly powers and a track record beyond one's imagination.

Before Kusakabe could move, a sharp object pierced his diaphragm and went through to his back. He wasn't lucky enough as the jagged cur the lower part of his heart and his breathing was becoming hard; a trail of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth and his hold on the boy becoming looser.

"Well, prodigies don't last long, do them?" Daemon smiled as he released his sword from the pierced abdomen and started wiping the seeping liquid from his possession.

Kusakabe looked at the blurring figure as he fell to the ground. He felt the pain wiping all his thoughts clean as the weight in his arms was lifted and the sounds of footsteps echoing in his ears. One eye was trained on the retreating figure as the only thing his thoughts pulled out, "K…Kyouya-san," he tried to pick himself up to no avail.

"Finish that kid off if he's still alive. I'll be taking this kid with me, the boss doesn't want him dead," Daemon ordered his men before walking back to his jeep.

The kid in his arms started to stir as he tossed the kid into the back, "tie him up. We don't want him escaping on us," Daemon ordered before taking the driver's seat.

The vehicle started to drive off, leaving the massacre and burning night to finish off. Not a soul remained after the late, night raid.

**Final Note: **Not sure where I'm going with this, but here's the beginning. Sorry Susakabe-san, I hope I got your name right, and for killing you off in the beginning. I just went on a whim here, but it fits. This story is not centered around the mafia, but people have extraordinary abilities called Sub Zero's, don't ask it just sounded cool. Susakabe was a prodigy in his category and thus, what all happened. Anyway, I just happened to think about this at random so ignore me if I keep going. Also, since this is not a mafia centered story, I still use the families names for the big company owners and such. Like, Vongola is a big name business with brand name items, with the female version of Tsuna being the heiress. Well, the idea is still in the works though.

Thanks for taking your time reading this, and this is the first time I've written for this fandom. I just had this idea pop into my head is all. Well, until next time!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Skies that are Bright

**A/N: **Alright, chapter One is here. Still working on the plot, but I hope you enjoy! I tried to make the characters as close as possible but since I haven't really delved into the series that much, the characters may turn out more OOC then I intended. Since it's just starting, there isn't much to tell, except for what the summary basically said. Now both the summary and this chapter don't seem to connect, well, I'm just terrible at making summaries so I'll probably just make an excerpt out of one these chapters to paste into the summary. It might be easier to go from there.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, just the OC's that show up and hold to in the plot. I also own the idea for the story.

**Warning: **Some characters will be gender bended and this is an AU, so it's not going to follow canon in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 1

Skies that are Bright

Golden rays of light danced around the small pond. The fresh, clean scent of a new day wafted around the standing figures. A young girl played in the small, stone pond as the fish swam from her reach.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan, don't lean in like that," a gentle, almost fatherly voice called as the girl continued to reach further until her balance was lost and she plummeted into the pond with a splash.

The fatherly figure with large, spiky hair that defied gravity ran to her side. By this time, the young girl was crying from the shock of her own actions and the coldness of the water. He lifted her up and put her back on solid ground.

"There, see I told you, you'd fall in. You have to be careful," he sighed watching the helpless girl and not knowing what to do next.

"Giotto-San," a familiar voice called to him. He turned to see his closest friend and companion, G. The chin length, pinkish hair flared in the sunlight as he ran towards the two.

"G, what brings you here?" Giotto asked as his friend placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"It's important news," G said as he handed him a white, flimsy paper. The paper had finely tuned handwriting that reminded him of his late sister.

Giotto opened the paper, carefully pulling at the crease. As his orange, illuminating eyes scanned it, they grew wider until he reached the bottom.

"When did you receive this?" Giotto asked his voice heavy with concern and overbearing emotions.

"It just came. I ran here as quickly as I could," G explained, worry evident in his voice.

"Good, I'll head back now," Giotto stated as he beckoned the house maids over to take care of the young girl.

"Giotto-San, what are you planning to do?" G asked, still worried about his friend. They've known each other a long time, and he knew what would happen when bad news comes around and what Giotto would do.

"There isn't much to do, we'll just keep this between the usual company for now," Giotto stated as the two made their way back to the house.

"Come now, Setsuna-sama, let's get you dried up," one of the two maids said, her light, pale lips curved into a small smile.

"Where are Uncle G and Uncle Giotto going?" The young, doe eyed girl asked. She had light, chocolate brown hair, and big, brown eyes. Her hair, despite being long, still managed to give off a gravity defying style that mimicked her uncle's; she had a fiery tint to her eyes, but were not as prominent as her uncle's either.

"They have work to do, we'll be playing in the center garden later, remember?" the other maid, her long, pearl white hair shimmering in the sun, said.

Setsuna looked down and gave a nod. She barely understood the work the adults around her did, and she barely knew the reason as to why her father wasn't around a lot, but she tried to be a good kid. Trying to learn what was asked of her, and staying quiet when the time called for it.

The two maids picked the young girl and carried her back to the house. They made sure she was dry and had a change of clothes on until the party.

"What are Uncle G and Giotto doing?" she asked, her wide eyes looking up at the two older women. They gave her a soft smile to reassure her.

"It's just grownup things, you mustn't worry about it. Now, let's go find one of the younger companions," the maid with light, violet eyes said as she held the young girls' hand.

"Hmm, but none of them came to play today. That's why Uncle Giotto was playing with me," she said as she looked between the two.

"Right, right; oh! I just remembered that someone new was coming today. He was picked up by…what's his face?" the light haired girl put her finger and thumbs to her chin as she tried to remember the name.

"Daemon-kun wasn't it?" the violet eyed girl asked.

"Ah, right! That's who it was, but I thought Master Giotto was upset with him?" the two continued their conversation, forgetting about the young girl as she wander off alone. She reached the longest hallway in the house and ended up in the foyer where an older boy, maybe two or three years older than herself, stood. He had dark black hair that hugged the sides of his cheeks, and cobalt black eyes that were almost lifeless.

"Ah, Setsuna-sama, are you wandering alone today?" the man that goes by the name, Daemon Spade, asked. He had a bowl cut hair that looked like a melon, and he wore a spandex suit colored purple.

Setsuna started to back away. Despite her knowing this man was a friend of her uncle's, she also understood that he wasn't the kind to keep peace with others. There was something that frightened her about him.

"Setsuna-sama, don't just go wandering off like that," the two maids had finally realized that their charge had disappeared on them and went to find her. They hadn't really expected to bump into one of their bosses guardians.

"Daemon-kun," they bowed in greeting before picking up the young girl.

"Courtney, Alice, it's been quite a while since we last spoke. How have you two been doing?" he asked with a polite tone. They merely turned their heads away and looked at the kid standing next to him.

"Who is this?" the light haired maid, Courtney, asked.

"The boy I told the boss about. This is Hibari Kyouya, the new member of our company," he merely stated, a hint of annoyance hidden in his tone.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you," the maid with violet eyes, Alice, smiled.

The kid just looked past her, nothing showing on his face, almost like he'd had his memory wiped clean.

"Hibari? Isn't that the name?" Courtney asked as she kept her eyes on the older male.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to say my greetings to the boss, you can take this kid," Daemon pushed the kid forward before leaving the foyer. The two maids glared at the fading back before returning to the two in front of them.

"You're Kyouya-kun right?" Alice asked as she kneeled to his eye level, "you must be confused about the things here, but I will assure you that everything is safe here. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Setsuna-sama, do you want to say hello?" Courtney asked as she put the girl down. The girl quickly hid behind the young maid's skirt, her small fingers creasing the folds more.

The boy, Hibari Kyouya, watched the small, brunette child cling onto the older women. He could smell the scent of weakness coming off her and he felt irritated as well as disgusted. Everything he'd experienced and it all ended up with him being held prisoner in his enemy's house. Now he had to deal with the weak child of his enemy, and escaping would do him no good.

"K…Kyouya-nii," the small child said after being forced forward to the older boy. This surprised the boy and made him even more annoyed, but he knew he couldn't lose his temper here, if he did, then he'd never get this chance again.

The young heiress continued to struggle to get her words out, but she seemed to get there, "S….Sawada Setsuna," she stammered out before rushing back behind the two maids.

"Sorry about her, she's always nervous around new people," the two maids said trying to calm down the girl. Their efforts weren't working too well, but they managed to keep her from crying.

While the foyer was being held up by the four of them, Daemon made his way to his bosses office. He heard the voices of his boss as well as his right hand man; they were discussing something that he didn't quite understand.

"What are you going to do about this? If another reckless attempt is made, it could literally destroy the business," G stated, his voice ever so weary about the things going on.

"Yes, I know that, but if we do something now it could back fire on us," Giotto argued back. The two seemed to be dead locked into a standstill since neither side would relent.

"Don't make the same mistake as you brother and sister did, it cost them their lives and it could cost you more," G finished his warning before Daemon entered the room. The two heads shot up as they watched their phantom enter in with an air of euphoria.

"Daemon, I trust you listened to what I'd said before," Giotto spared no time in getting to the point. The euphoric air that had once surrounded him came down several notches.

"Yes, I didn't harm him just as I promised, I even took the liberty of bringing him here if you want to check. He's just in the foyer with your niece and her two maids," Daemon stated, not at all pleased with the end results of his latest raid. He had high hopes of disposing anyone that opposed his leaders ideals, but it was all for naught in the end.

"No, no, we've still got a lot of things to discuss. G, have the other's arrived yet?" Giotto asked turning to his companion.

"Ah, yes, they are waiting in the conference room," G explained as he picked up the file they'd be discussing in the meeting.

"Good, Daemon you'll be attending the meeting today," this was said more an order then a request or question, and Daemon didn't dare disobey it.

"Yes sir," he said feeling the authority towering over him.

With a pleased reaction, Giotto beckoned the two to follow him; they walked into a room that was located three doors from his office. Inside the room, it was almost dark and most of the chairs were filled with different kinds of people.

"Ah, there they are," a rather enthusiastic voice said as he stood up.

"Asari, you don't have to stand up, just remain sitting so we can get through this meeting," Giotto explained as G set the files on the table. Each member knew this would be a long meeting before they could be free.

"What is the meeting for anyways?" Lampo asked his usual irritation showing. He twirled his finger through his pale, green hair as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Stupid, show your respect to the boss," G ordered, irritated at the companies laziest member. They all knew this was because his own families' firm just didn't want to deal with him and hoped the head of the Vongola Company would be able to straighten them out. They didn't really expect much from him.

"Stupid?! I'll have you know, I am the next in line for my father's company, I'm just here until then," Lampo stated as he slammed his hands into the table. The sound and shock wave made the table clatter a little.

"Yeah, but your family can't stand you and that's why you ended up here in the first place," G retorted. Steam seemed to pour from both sides and it would take a lot of power to suppress the two's engagement.

"Lampo, G, we're trying to get the meeting going," Giotto sighed at the two's childish antics. The fact that even he didn't want to be there was very evident on his voice. With this authority, both parties shut up and returned to their seats.

"Now, the reason I've called this meeting together is because of the latest activities from all sides of the spectrum. There's been more and more bloodshed corroding the companies, and I know we haven't been any better," Giotto looked towards the two, number one members of his team. They both had issues with following simple orders and justifying their own justices.

"Yes, but if we don't strike first, It'll be your family on the other end," Daemon stated, displeased by how his boss did things. He'd put all his effort into making sure his family and the people he allied with were not harmed, "think about your little niece. Considering that she lost both her parents before she could remember what if you were killed or what if her life was taken?"

Giotto had thought about that before, and that's why he is willing to let the two slides for the most part. They were not harming the civilians, but the recent events have led to him believing that he'd let the two run free for too long. Daemon had almost taken the life a child, and considering any of the younger members of the families being children to them had his head spinning.

"It has worked in our favor for a while, but to continue this will bring no ends to any kind of battle. I have to think about the next generation that will take up this company, do we want to keep them fighting amongst the other companies like this?" Giotto stated as a hand came down on the table.

"That's the problem with you. We've already passed the point where peace can be found. Every company is spending their money on new products and enhancements. Eventually we'll be out powered and will lose every life we've come to know," Daemon exploded with furry. After all the work he's done, he is being treated like trash and being unable to answer back was frustrating him.

"Come, come now. There's no need to get so worked up, we're just trying to come to a better conclusion instead of always fighting," Knuckle answered his exclamation of furry.

Daemon glared at the friendly priest who always spouted things about peace and end fighting, but he knew that the male was just a hypocrite. The dark haired male had been in plenty of fights, and had caused many deaths in his years as a member of the Vongola company man.

"Just calm down, we already know how harsh this world is. With each company vying for the top and each company trying to knock the other's out of the way. That's why we' have to keep ahold of the younger generation and pray that they can find a better solution to this never ending battle for supremacy. That's why I have faith in each and every one of you. As long as we are still the leaders of this group and the smaller groups we run, we'll be able to at least protect each other and our families," Giotto stated, hoping that his words would calm them down. It seemed to work.

"So, then what are we going to do? The report said that more than a thousand lives were lost at the last raid Melon head here had," Lampo pointed with his thumb to the now irritated male.

"Don't call me melan head," Daemon shouted unhappily.

"I've already discussed that with the head of the organizations. It'll pass through within a week," Giotto stated and refrained from saying anymore.

"You're not going to tell us the conclusion? Are you withholding information on us?" Alaude, who hadn't spoken, finally decided it was time to input his opinion. He was usually a free floating male who only helped others that benefited him. Considering he was head of the police organizations, the two's paths usually crossed frequently and he allowed himself to be sucked in until there was no longer a benefit for himself.

"It's for the higher ups to know, Alaude. That is all I'll tell you, but please refrain from anymore instances like this. The higher ups weren't pleased about it at all, and considering how powerful the family was really ticked them off," Giotto sighed before placing the file down, "now, are there any other things that should be said here?"

Giotto looked around and none of them spoke up, "alright, then that's it for today." Giotto picked up his paper work and headed out of the room. G was following closely behind him until they were near his office.

"What are you going to do? Considering how much work is going into it, we only have a short time," G started but was soon cut off with a sad smile elating his bosses face.

"There are times' when it is better to forget, G. Right now, there is only one solution and that has already been decided. You, my friend, know very well and I'd like you to keep this between us two. There's no need to alarm the others or anyone in that matter. The decision is final, and there's no changing it," Giotto explained before turning and entering his office. G remained in the hall, even after the door had been shut.

"He's too young to have to make these kinds of decisions," G sighed before turning to return to his work. He already knew that when his boss had made up his mind, there was no force known to man that could change his mind.

Back in the foyer, the two maids had left the children to get to know each other. It didn't really work out the way they hoped, considering the young miss wouldn't budge and the boy was almost emotionless.

G had come down and noticed the two children, thinking back to what Daemon had said.

"Oi, you two kids shouldn't just stand around in the foyer," G stated, he wasn't very good with kids to begin with and he didn't know how to handle them either.

"Uncle G," Setsuna exclaimed. Despite the cold, harshness of G's tongue, she didn't seem to care about his attitude. He mostly thought this was because she was still a child and didn't know anything different.

"You must be that brat Daemon brought in with him. I'm G and you better not do anything to disrupt this house," G ordered with a gruff voice. It was meant as a warning, but G just couldn't get it across.

Hibari just looked away; he didn't care to listen to anyone, especially his enemies.

"Kyouya-nii," Setsuna looked at him curiously. She had noticed that something was on his mind and he wasn't outwardly showing it, but it was there in plain sight.

"Stop calling me by that," Hibari stated with annoyance. He'd never had siblings, and all he'd ever known about was fighting to protect yourself. His family didn't matter nor did the people sworn to protect him matter. Yet, they still did in the end. Even when the fought hard to keep him safe, they mattered enough for him to want revenge.

Setsuna backed up at his harsh tone. His cobalt colored eyes was cold now, not empty like before. She backed all the way up into the stairs that had been behind her and fell backwards, and because of the kind of child she was, she started to cry.

G felt irritated by the whole scene and picked up the little girl so she was standing again.

"Damn kids," G muttered to himself as he tried calming the kid down, but was failing horribly at it.

"G, you're really bad at this," Asari laughed as he came down the stairs, his formal robes glistening in the rays.

"Asari," G wasn't too thrilled by the intruding voice, but backed up as he bent down next to Setsuna.

"There, there, you need to not cry so much. I'm sure Kyouya-kun isn't as scary as he looks," Asari whispered in a low, soothing voice that helped the crying child. She sniffed and looked up at the kind male, her big, round eyes shining happily.

"She just needs to toughen up," G muttered to himself getting a laugh from Asari.

"She's just a kid you know," Asari continued to laugh as the two adults left the foyer.

The words from Asari resounded in Hibari, and he noted the young girl. She was about two or three years younger than him and looked like she'd never experience anything dark in her life. She looked pure and innocent in her life, and noting this, he knew she was someone he couldn't extract his revenge on. He did, in fact, want to extract his revenge on the bulb cut male who'd brought him here in the first place.

"Setsuna was it?" he asked as he walked up to her. Her big, doe like eyes looked up at him curiously.

"It's fine if you refer to me as older brother," he said looking away; the words not tasting as bad as he had originally thought. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

**Final Note: **So, what do you think? I know it's not really following Tsuna, but it will, just hang in there. I have this really cool idea that will last a few more chapters before it get's to the point my initial thoughts were at. Also, I just thought it would be fun to have these characters in the spotlight until later on.

I want to thank everyone who has read, put this as a favorite, or alerted this story. It really makes' me happy to see that other's are interested in this story just as much as I am. Also, I want to thank PurpleSong again for the review.

For one final note, this story is sharing updating times with two other stories I have been writing. So it'll be really random when I update. It might get updated quickly or slowly depending on which story has more ideas pop into my head. With that, I leave you to the rest of your day.


	3. Chapter 2 Before the Clouds Gather

**A/N: **So, it's been awhile since I've posted for this story. I just couldn't think of how to procede but I think it's coming nicely now. The next chapter will be a little easier for me, I think. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, just the original ones I create.

**Warning: **OC's and genderbended characters.

Chapter 2

Before the Clouds Gather

Giotto sat in front of his paper work, filing and filling out paper after paper. He was so zoned in that he jumped when the door opened.

"Ah, you made it," Giotto stood up as he looked at the black suited; orange fedora wearing male came in. His eyes were shaded by the fedora.

"You called for me personally so I thought it would be nice to show my face, you are head of one of the more powerful companies," the man said.

"Reborn, you do know why I called you here right? It should have been sent to you," Giotto asked getting straight to the point.

"I do, and I would like to say, you are making a stupid mistake here. It shouldn't be put on your shoulders or anyone else's shoulders either," he said with a relaxed sigh, "but even saying this won't make a difference."

Giotto sat back down, "yes, it won't make a difference on what you say. It's not what I called you for."

Reborn gave a nod before taking the seat across from Giotto, "then give me the rest of the details. What is it I am here for?"

"You will become my nieces tutor, you are the best there is, and I only want the best there is," Giotto began.

"I see, so you are asking me to bring your niece into this world you are trying so hard to shield her from," Reborn said.

"Yes, and I know now that I can't shield anyone from that slaughtering life we've created. We're not part of some kind of stupid mafia, but it's still a blood breathed world we're living in," Giotto gave a tired laugh.

Reborn watched the man in front of him, his only thoughts thinking about the kind of man he'd been, "then why are you giving up like this? Aren't you the one who'd kept shouting at the conferences that you'd change this world? That you would make it a safer place for your family and the children of this new generation?"

"You know, that won't happen in this life. That's why I am asking you to take care of the one person I know can make it, with your teaching she'd be able to ascend to the top with no hassle," Giotto explained.

"Just throwing things off to another, isn't that what you've been doing for a while now?" Reborn asked.

Giotto gave a defeated smile, "well, aren't you the sweet talker? Not going to sugar coat your words?"

"There's no need to do so with a fool like you, not when you've given up," Reborn stated. Giotto only gave a smile.

"Well then, we'll be seeing each other in the garden this evening. You'll be accompanying me and my closest friends. We're celebrating you're acceptance of the job," Giotto smiled.

"I've accepted?" Reborn asked.

"Just by being here you have," Giotto smiled while Reborn gave a sigh. He couldn't fight against someone who can easily see into other's and having it even easier in controlling them.

"Right, then I do accept you're offer, but not for you. I'm doing it for the company that will change this world, for that very niece of yours," Reborn said.

"Good," Giotto smiled again.

The evening came as the garden was a lit with lights covering trees. Tables with white table cloths were set up and lots of people from different families filled the back garden.

"Setsuna-chan is growing so wonderfully," a woman with dark red and black hair held onto the brown haired girl as her cheek rubbed against her own.

"Mama, please stop doing that. Tsuna-chan looks like she can't take it anymore," a small, red haired girl said as she pulled at the woman's skirt. Her crimson eyes looked down at her eldest daughter.

"Enma-chan, do you want to rub your cheek against Setsuna-chan's too?" she asked with a laugh at her daughters red face, "I'm just kidding." She placed the girl in her arms back on the ground.

"Tsuna-chan," Enma asked, her colorfully bright eyes eyed the other girl in question.

"Mou, aunty is too affectionate," Tsuna whined.

"Mama really is," Enma sighed, "neh, Tsuna-chan who is that new guy anyways?" Enma pointed to the dark haired male who stood with a scowl.

"Uh, uncle Daemon brought him this morning. I don't know much about him but he doesn't seem happy," Tsuna said thinking about the encounters.

"What's his name?" Enma asked.

"Hibari Kyouya, Kyouya-nii," Tsuna smiled.

"So another one for this house," Enma said with a sigh.

"Hmmm," Tsuna looked at her friend with curious eyes.

"Ah, sorry; it seems like a lot of our houses are getting new members," Enma said.

"You're right, it's nice to get new members and more friends, but I also feel like something is off. I don't know though, I can't put my fingers on it," Tsuna tilted her head to the side with concentration when more people surrounded them.

A stage was set up earlier and at that moment, Giotto, head of the Vongola Company emerged on stage. He had a serious look and next to him were some of his friends as well as a new member that hadn't been seen before.

"Welcome friends, I am glad that you each have come. Today is a special day because I will be introducing a new member to my family," Giotto motioned to the man next to him, "come, and says a few words as a new member."

Reborn just grunted and ignored the orange haired male.

"Ah, looks like our newest member doesn't do public appearances. Anyway, I want you all to give him a warm welcome as he will be my niece's new tutor," Giotto explained. The crowd gave a chuckle to his explanation and the party resumed as people began to talk to all members. Reborn was approached by many people as well, but wasn't all that pleased with it.

"So you'll be teaching the young heiress huh, but aren't you the kind of person who doesn't normally do this kind of thing?" A woman with long, black hair and two scars on her cheeks stated.

"Hmm and how would you know what kind of person I am?" Reborn asked with mild irritancy.

"Well, I'm good at reading people, and I've seen many kinds of people like you. What was it that really brought you here? What made you actually agree?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Well, there's no reason as to why I agreed. It's something that helps me by helping here," Reborn stated.

"Well, if you say so, Reborn. I am Lal Mirch, a member of this family's outside team. I won't let anyone not from this family mess with anything," she said before walking away, "it's nice to meet you Reborn."

Reborn looked after her, "so she's the new boss of the outside force, huh? I can see why Colonnello continues to lose his wits."

"Mr. Reborn, huh, are you eyeing our little CEDEF-chan? I didn't think someone so powerful would be easy to read?" Alice, the maid with violet colored eyes, approached him.

"And who might you be?" Reborn asked eyeing the two women before him.

"We are Setsuna-sama's personal body guard, we won't trust our little master onto someone so easily," the other, with long white hair, smirked.

"So you are here to fight me?" Reborn asked getting prepared to fight.

"Now, why would we want to fight here? There are many people and it's supposed to be a brilliant event. We'll test you another time, for now let's just get to know each other," Alice replied as she wrapped her arms around Reborn's arm to pull him forward.

"Let go of me," Reborn pulled himself free from her.

"Ah, come on. It's no fun if you refuse," Alice pouted.

"What kind of people are you?" he asked.

"Reborn I see you've met Alice and Courtney, aren't they something?" Giotto asked as he came up behind the group.

"Giotto-san," the two bowed with respect.

"You two should cool it, he'll be here for a long time," Giotto smiled turning toward the two girls.

"Yes, but we just want to be sure you've made the correct decision. You do know who this guy is, right?" Courtney asked.

"I do," Giotto said.

"Then why?" Alice asked.

"You'll understand soon enough, but in the meantime, just enjoy yourselves," Giotto smiled warmly and the two girls glared at Reborn before leaving again.

"Looks like you have quite a few protective people here," Reborn said with an interest.

"Yes, it's no thanks to what has happened in the past," Giotto explained, "and what will happen again."

The party continued on, through a lot of the night. Eventually the guests left and the family head returned to his work.

"Giotto, you should get some rest," G came into the room.

"I'll get plenty of rest soon, I need to finish this right now," Giotto never lifted his head from his paper work. G let out a sigh as he left the room.

Once Giotto finished his last paper, he looked out to the rising sun, "how many days do I have left?" Clouds began to cover the sun, leaving nothing but dark, foreboding skies.

**Final Notes: **So, how was it? Was it okay? Was it good? Let me know!

Alright, I haven't updated this story for awhile, or any of my stories for that matter, but I'm still going to post. I just hadn't had the will power to do so for awhile. It all went to other things but now I think I am back on track, maybe. We'll see what happens for the remainder of the summer.

Thanks to all those who have read and are still reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3 The Storm

**A/N: **Sorry for the long awaited update. I'm doing a terrible job at updating, but oh wells. This will be the last update for a little while as I will be trying to finish my shorter fanfiction stories instead of my long ones. This one is being posted due to the fact that I was actually writing this before I decided to finish all my shorter fiction. This one should be pretty good to, but it leaves you with a cliff hanger as it heads into the main story. The first part of the story is finished now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn or the characters, just the idea for the story!

**Warning: **This has gender swapped characters as well as being and AU situation. Also there may be times when the characters become ooc, but that's due to the fact that this isn't cannon and so there will be changes. You don't have to read, but I recommend you do. Stories that are different are good too, and they aren't too out of character either!

Chapter 3

The Storm Begins to Turn

The last paper was signed when G came in. It had been another all-nighter the two pulled just to get the papers out of the way.

"Damn, those idiots just love giving us so much paper work," G mumbled under his breath. Giotto couldn't help but chuckle from his best friend's lack of restraint.

"Come now G. We have so much of our lives to spend with them; don't you think it's worthless to complain about them? They are like our brothers, even if they make a mess for us to clean up," Giotto said with a smile while G just continued pouting.

"But they aren't our brothers, and even if we see it as that, they will never," G explained trying to get the point across to his friend and boss.

"I know, but in this kind of world, anyone should be considered family no matter what," Giotto explained with a smile.

The room resumed its quiet interior as the two returned to working. Neither side could convince the other of their point of view so the argument came to a halt.

The sun slowly rose into the sky, but clouds began to gather around it obscuring the view.

"Ah, looks like we'll be having another storm," G said as he noticed the dark grey covering.

"Looks like it; I wonder how long it will last?" Giotto asked while messing with a pen he had on the desk.

"Who knows," G nodded before picking up the last bit of paper, "I'll be sending these off then. Maybe our men can learn some restraint one of these days." G left the room after that, leaving Giotto with nothing to do but think about the upcoming events.

"Well, there's no good in worrying about it," he sighed as he leaned back and covered his eyes. It would a long week for him, and he suspected it would be even longer for everyone around him.

"I wander how my niece if faring with her new tutor? He starts training her today," he said as he stood up. He didn't have much work at the moment and decided to pay the two a visit.

At that moment, the two in question were in the front courtyard.

"N…Uncle Reborn I can't do that," Tsuna whined at the sudden order she'd received.

"It's not far and it'll start your build," Reborn stated starting to get annoyed with the young girls' cry.

"It's too far," Tsuna whined some more. She clearly had no idea with who she was dealing with. The patients in Reborn was wearing thin quicker than normal.

"Alright, this is a new prototype, a special bullet that enhances strength and speed. It's harmless for the most part, but I won't go easy on a kid like you. One day you will be inheriting this company and you'll need to be in tip top form. Starting at an early age will get you to that point quicker, if you don't start doing it on your own, I'll be forced to use this little thing on you," Reborn held up a green and black colored gun. Tsuna didn't know what kind it was, but the glinting of it really brought fear into her bone.

She gulped and did as the older man told her. She began running starting at one point till she rounded the house. That was her challenge.

"Ah, Reborn, I see you're out here," Giotto said looking around for his niece, "where Tsuna?"

"Doing as I told her. She should be that way, not even close to the running point," Reborn wasn't too pleased with the job he'd been given, but he also knew that in time he'd make the best heiress to the family company.

"You sent her running the foundation?" Giotto didn't know what to think about the greatest hit man he'd hired to take care of his niece, "is that humane?"

"It's only a single lap," Reborn stated as if the current head was stupid for making a deal out of it.

"She is just a five year old kid you know," Giotto sighed, but couldn't do much about the current situation anyway.

"There's a reason why I don't take care of kids, Giotto, but since I am a faction of this family, I know we need a reliable boss. You're niece is the next heir and if she isn't strong enough, this family will come crashing down," Reborn explained then decided to go in the direction the young heiress went to keep an eye on her.

Giotto looked after the younger male.

"And they say he is a terrible person. I can say, his methods are strange, maybe dangerous, but I can see that he isn't a bad person. The intuition sure comes in handy sometimes," Giotto smiled before walking back to the mansion to see what work accumulated while he was away.

Reborn found the young heiress sitting under a tree, he guess crying because of the work out he'd forced on her. He was starting to get annoyed by the young brat.

"Tsuna, you're no good," Reborn felt a cynical snap inside of him, "didn't I tell you to quit whining and to run?"

"I…I am not whining, but Uncle Giotto is going to go somewhere soon, isn't he?" Tsuna asked never lifting her face from her knees, which were drawn close to her chest.

Reborn stopped for a moment, watching the young girl, "why do you say that?"

"Because you're the one watching me and over seeing my training…and…and I just get this feeling," she lifted her head a little bit, not enough for Reborn to see her eyes though.

Reborn thought about how intuitive this family could be, and wandered if she'd developed it at an early age.

"I'm sure he isn't going anywhere, not for long," Reborn wasn't sure what to say at this point. He'd never really dealt with children.

Tsuna didn't lift her head but stood up. She didn't want to meet the eyes of her new trainer. She instead opted to continue running, mostly to get away from him.

_Why are all the adults lying? Even Uncle Giotto hasn't said anything, to anyone,_ Tsuna thought as she ran away.

The storm came down hard as noon hit. Giotto was back in his office, having some tea while looking over a few documents that came in, when a knock at the door pulled him away from his work.

The door opened as his old friend came in, "well, Kozart, what a surprise," Giotto said setting his tea down.

"Giotto, looks like you've been busy," Kozart said while taking a seat across from Giotto.

"Does it look like that? I've been trying to decide how to handle things, but I really am no good," Giotto sighed as he leaned back to look up at the ceiling.

"You take way too much on your shoulders. You should relax and let the council decide what happens instead of coming up with new ideas that fall onto you," Kozart gave a chuckle.

"Really now, I didn't think you'd be throwing such a suggestion my way. I thought you hated the council?" Giotto asked.

"It's not really that, it's just that I know how hard a family company is to maintain. I've been at mine for longer then you have, and I know the council comes up with sound decisions," Kozart explained.

"What if I said that they already made their decision?" Giotto asked with a sigh, not looking at his friend.

"What! You actually let the council decide?" Kozart asked with surprise.

"Yes," Giotto nodded.

"What was their decision?" Kozart asked.

"The price of a life is equal to another," he said as if it explained everything.

"So, they are giving the order of death?" Kozart asked.

"Yes," Giotto said with solemn eyes.

"Then, who's the price to be paid? I know you went into talk to the council while the decision was being reviewed," Kozart asked as he held his eyes tightly on the young boss.

"Well, it'll happen in three days. The public execution," Giotto avoided the question.

"That's not what I asked. Is it the head of Daemon Spade or someone else?" Kozart asked with desperation.

"It's not Daemon Spade, but you shouldn't hold a grudge against him. No matter what happens in the near or far future, will you remain allies with my family?" Giotto asked holding Kozarts' eyes in place.

"I won't betray my friend, but what is it that you've been hiding from everyone?" Kozart asked.

"The price that will be paid is my head," Giotto stood up and looked out at the raging storm.

Kozart could hardly swallow the information, "Why…you?"

"Why wouldn't it be me? I am the current head who has no control on his members. In the stead of my work, one member annihilated a whole family with one member remaining alive. Who else would be a better price?" Giotto asked not feeling frustrated by the information he'd been holding in.

"Is that it? Because you are seen as an unfit boss, you will lose your life?" Kozart stood up in frustration.

"My dear friend, you should calm down. There's nothing else I can do, there's no changing my fate. In three days, I'll be heading to the noose where all families will watch me hang," Giotto explained with hard eyes.

Kozart swallowed hard at the sudden sight of his longtime friend. There was no point in arguing or saying anything. When the council declares something, there is no changing it.

"Three days, huh? Not much left," Kozart sighed as he fell back onto the couch. He didn't know what else to say at this point.

"My old friend, please keep your word. I don't want Tsuna-chan to be without allies," Giotto said with a solemn expression.

"You have my word," Kozart nodded and the conversation fell into silence.

To say the least, the three days passed far too quickly. On the third day, Giotto woke early to see a sliver of the sky poking through.

"So, a storm that lasts three days, huh? Just how lucky can I be?" Giotto said with a sad smile. He knew that most of the residence would be waking or staying asleep for a little longer. He didn't know what the future held for his family and friends, but he prayed that nothing would happen again.

"Giotto, looks like it's time," G sighed as he stood outside of the office door.

"G," Giotto was surprise, not by the pink haired male but a few of his other friends, "Asari, Knuckle, even Lampo?"

They looked at him with solemn expressions, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Why did you leave out of this?" Asari asked, his eyes looking the most solemn.

"I'm sorry, to all of you. I knew that if I'd said anything you'd all try to stop me. This is my decision and the council has agreed. This is the only way to repent for the sins we've caused in our world," Giotto said as he turned away again.

"You say that, but aren't you causing even more trouble for everyone. You're the one that's keeping this company, this family in one piece. If you leave then there is nothing left," Knuckle said, well more like shouted.

Giotto paused and turned with a sigh, "I've already cleared everything. There is nothing to worry my dear friends. This is my fate and yours is to continue to look after our next generation. When they stand on their own will be the day that everything will have fallen into place. This is farewell now," Giotto turned and walked out of the door. The words fell into silence as only sorrow hung over the roof they stood on.

"Damnit, what can we do?" G spat with anger.

"We can't do anything. Interfering with the council will lead to our end as well," Asari tried to calm his companion down. It didn't work that well, but both men knew what had to happen.

"And no one else knows?" Lampo asked.

"There's a few who do, but they are confidential people. It means we can't interfere with them and we'll never know who they are," G explained.

"Then, what do we do next?" Knuckle asked.

"We do as he has instructed. We take care of the younger generation," G stated and walked away from the foyer. No more words were exchanged, only painful silence.

The real story doesn't begin here though; it begins several years later, when the young heir is in her teens. When the real wars begin.

**Final Note: **As an author, I'll say this. I am bad at grammar and spelling. I do get tired of seeing people send me that on their reviews, it may not be for this story, but I do want to make a point. I know my grammar is terrible, don't keep telling me that. If you do have a problem with it, then send me a pm saying you'll beta my story. Other wise you'll have to deal with it since I don't have a lot of time to reread my stuff anyways. I'll eventually go through and reedit my work after the story is completely finished and I have time. I have a life filled with studying and all that, and I am not a professional author either.

Sorry for the rant, I just end up getting irritated about this little thing. So this little rant may end up appearing in my other stories too. I am serious about the beta thing though. If you want to and actually have time, you can. I just don't have the time to search for someone to do it. I have school starting next week, a cat who has to go into the vet for a recheck on her eye, and so many, many more.

Last note, I promise, I am also posting an original comic on . If you're interested in reading it I'll send you the link, just pm me!

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Sorry for how it ended, but the story has to move on somewhere and what better then a bit of cliffhanger. Tsuna-chan takes the stage next time!


End file.
